Road Through Darkness and Love
by EraKnight
Summary: Tigerstar's point of view. It's about how he met Sasha and his feelings about her.


**A/N: This one's going to be about Tigerstar and Sasha! For some reason, I really want to write Tigerstar's point of view! Let's see how this turns out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

I smelled her, even though the others couldn't. Because I didn't wish for the others to know she was there just yet, I was careful not to look her way. She was sitting in the tree, spying on us.

I glanced at her as we walked away, wanting to smirk as she realized that I knew she was there. She was still staring at me, and I felt a liking for her boldness. She was a kittypet, but she had some guts coming this close to watch us.

The next time we came, she showed up again. I decided to teach her to pounce at least by showing Rowanpaw the correct way. Rowanpaw didn't do very well, as the kittypet outshowed him.

As Rowanpaw chased the frog, she came out of the shadows and caught it easily. I nearly laughed out-loud when she said, "I believe this slipped out of your paws?"

I could tell the others didn't like her, but when had I followed the rules? I talked to her, and threatened her, but she didn't seem to mind. When she commented on the borders, of how there was plenty of food in the forest, I knew she would never make a true warrior, but I wanted to try. I wanted to be the person who would make the immpossible happen.

I tried to explain to her how my enimies would try to take my territory away from me, but all she asked was how I got so many enimies. She was either a very innocent cat or a stupid one. I couldn't tell which though.

I answered cryptically, "You don't want to know." I didn't want to taint her with all the lies I had told or all the lives I had taken to get to where I was, to keep where I was.

I decided to ask for her namesince I couldn't call her 'kittypet'. I reserved that name for only Firestar.

x~x~x

I could hardly sleep for the thought of her. I hated it! I was in love witha former kittypet, who was now a rouge! What was wrong with me?! Her name kept popping into my head. Sasha, Sasha,Sasha!

I had to do some thing about it. Before I knew it, I was racing out of the Shadow Clan camp and heading towards where I suspected Sasha lived.

I watched as she chased the rabbit. It was coming towards me, so I caught it. I threw her own words back at her."I believe this slipped out of your paws?"

It was adorable how embarrassed she looked. She looked back and forth between the rabbit and I for a moment.

I told her how terrible her technique was and decided to teach her. I came every night, falling more in love with her every time. I tell her about Shadow Clan life, about Star Clan, and tech her proper hunting techniques.

One night, a fox appears. I don't think about anything but Sasha. I had to protect her!

Another night I came late because I was thinking. I was wondering what to do about Sasha. When I realized that Sasha was probably home by now, I flew to den. She hadn't came yet. I saw the collar, and decided to talk to her about it. She obviously hadn't given up on her twoleg home.

When she came, I told her my thoughts on it. I told her to bury it. She said it was important to her and asked what was wrong with being a kittypet. I told her all the bad things about it and she demanded to know why I was still talking to her if I thought of her like this.

She was right, so I left.

x~x~x

It had been raining every since. I wasn't in a very good mood and would snap at my clanmates. Nobody commented on my mood. Nobody really cared.

I took to watching Sasha. She never knew I was there, and that was how I liked it. I was kidding myself when I said I would stay away from her. I would die if I stayed away from her for too long. She left a pidgeon at the border one day.

One day I was following her when two foxes attepted to attack her. I got to them before they could get her. I yell with urgency, "Get out of here, NOW!" I was alarmed at fighting two foxes single-handedly, and if I died doing this i at least wanted her to get out of this mess.

Sasha jumped down from the tree and helped me fight. Onced the battle ended, I was the only one of us hurt, thank Star Clan for that. She took me back to her nest where I stayed till morning to rest. I also informed her that I would be patrolling so I would come see her.

I left after I talked to her for a bit. We always had the same conversation about labels on cats. I told her that if a clan cat finds her to tell them she was a rouge.

I came that night after patrolling. She sensed me before I thought she would. She told me she had something to show me, so I followed her.

Sasha showed me a fence and told me how when she was a kittypet she would sit on it and watch the world. When she started telling me about her kittypet life, I pretended I wasn't listen by licking my paw. She noticed, of course. I told her this place shouldn't still be important to her and we left.

As we were leaving, we met a kittypet. I left while she talked with it. They talked for a while before I told Sasha it was time to go. I still despised kittypets even though I was in love with a former one.

x~x~x

The next night I came, I told Sasha I wanted to show her Shadow Clan camp. She was very neverous. I didn't wish for my clanmates to think I was going soft, so I told her not to talk about her kittypet life. I pointed out many landmarks to Sasha. when we entered the camp, I knew she was a little startled by all the cats. The first thing I showed her was my den, and then I showed her the warriors' den and let her meet Boulder.

Then I showed her the medicine cat's den and our one and only Runningnose, our medicine cat. Then I showed her the nursery. There were many little kits asleep here. I asked Tallpoppy about her kits who informed me they were a pawful of healthy little rasculs.

Sasha ate and then she went on a hunting patrol while I stayed at camp. She came back with a plump squierll that Russetfur tells me Sasha caught all by herself. I was very proud of her. I decided to let her sleep with the warriors tonight. It seemed rude to let her go back to her cold den.

Sasha went on patrol the next day with us and we came to the Thunderpath. I was very angry when I saw Thunder Clan warriors on our side of the border. I sent them back to Firestar with just a warning. I didn't want Sasha to see me have to hurt a cat terribly.

They called me a traitor as they went across the border. It seems like I'll have to tell Sasha about my past now. So I told her, but not all of the truth. I couldn't tell her all the bad things I had done. I just couldn't.

I asked Sasha if she wanted to join the clan. If she didn't accept, I don't know what I'll do! She asked for time to think about it. I told her I would ask for her answer tomarrow.

We discussed Blood Clan that day, before I went to talk to Sasha. We also planned out how I would become leader of all the clans. Suddenly the scent of Sasha wafted in my nose. She had heard us. I closed my eyes in fear.

I refused to show my fear as I found her asked for her answer.

Her answer was no.

I tried to explain to her what she would have if she loined Shadow Clan, but I just couldn't explain it right. She demanded to know why I killed cats for things they couldn't help. I tried to explain that they were impure, that they poisoned the clans. She just didn't understand.

I told her she was nothing. She was nothing to me now. If I keep telling myself that, will I believe it?

x~x~x

_Claws, ripping, tearing into my stomach. It hurts, but at the same time it doesn't. Will Sasha be out of my mind now?_

_NO, I'm not in Star Clan. What is this place? I understand. So it seems I will continue on my path, my Road Through Darkness._

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hated it? I REALLY want to know! So please review!**


End file.
